Slytherin Slaves
by PotterAshfhord
Summary: The Ministry has changed the amount of slaves a noble family must own. Now Gryffindor must find a way to get new slaves. They don't want to sell their own people so whose people? A Harry/Draco, Harry/Snape, Harry/Lucius fic. Warning: contains abuse, slavery, spanking and may contain some lemons in the future. Longer summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, _

_This is a new story that I have decided to write. This is my first story on fan fiction so please bare with me. _

_**Disclaimer**__: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of these characters. _

_**Warning: **_This will probably contain some mature content in the future; so if you do not wish to read any mature content please leave. Will also contain abuse, slavery, spanking.

_**Summary: (Please Read)**_

The country of Hogwarts consists of one main district, The Ministry, and four smaller districts, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. The Ministry makes the laws and no matter what they must be followed. An old law has been brought up again among the Ministry. The law demanding that each noble family from the districts must have at least one slave has been changed. This law now demands for each noble family to have two slaves at the least. Gryffindor who most hates this law needs a lot more slaves for them not to suffer the consequences from the ministry. Gryffindor does not wish to make their own people slaves, so where will these new slaves come from?


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you, to RukiaRose and SaintAugustana for being my first awesome followers. _

_**Disclaimer**__: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of these characters. Except Rubin!_

_**Warning: **_This will probably contain some mature content in the future; so if you do not wish to read any mature content please leave. Will also contain abuse, slavery, spanking.

_Slytherin Slaves_

_Prologue _

"Sir, Do you think that is a good idea?" asked the young slave to his master. The slave was a scrawny teenage boy with brown hair and eyes. His Master, Sirius Black, looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Rubin? Are you trying to tell me hat to do?" Rubin eyes widened at the accusation and stated stuttering an apology, when one his master's friends came to his rescue. A tall pale-faced man with light brown hair put his hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"Padfoot," he said, "you know that is not what Rubin meant. He is just worried that this mission might be a bit dangerous and unnecessary and quite frankly, so am I. Don't you think that this might be a tad extreme?"

"But Moony," Sirius protested, "What else can we do? We need more slaves and this is the best way to get them."

"Look Sirius, I know you don't want any of the slave traders to use our own people as slaves. But going to Slytherin and taking their people and selling them as slaves? What will the Ministry say?"

"They won't care as long as every noble family in Gryffindor has two slaves and none of them complain."

"You really sure about this?"

"Yeah, I am."

Remus sighed and nodded. He patted Sirius shoulder and left. Rubin looked at his master, his eyes filled with worry. Sirius looked up and met his slave's eyes and smiled. "Don't worry," he said, "I'll make sure nothing bad happens." Rubin nodded and smiled back at his master. "Just be careful, Sir. Please be careful."

* * *

Draco Malfoy looked outside of the carriage. Hills and mountain passed by as he and his father headed back to their manor. Lucius Malfoy looked at his son and sighed. "Draco," he said, "stop fidgeting we'll be home soon." Draco sighed, "I know, Father. I know."

The two Malfoys lapped into a comfortable silence. Lucius sat in front of his son. A snake headed cane rested in the silver silk pillows beside him. The green walled carriage was filled with many silver silk pillows. Draco had just put one on his lap when the carriage tilted to side making its occupants jump. Draco looked at his father the fear evident in his eyes. "What happened?" the fear was thick in Draco's voice as he looked at his father. Lucius shook his head, "Come." He reached out and opened the door and stepped out with his son.

They were both met with smoke and soldiers. Gryffindor soldiers were attacking and tying up Slytherin commoners. One Gryffindor obviously the leader spotted both Malfoys and started chasing them along with three other Gryffindor's. Lucius grabbed his son's hand and started running.

They didn't get very far. Another Gryffindor stopped them on their tracks. Lucius gripped his cane getting ready to fight but was stopped by the fact that his son was already in one of those disgusting Gryffindor's hands. "I suggest you don't fight us unless you want us to hurt your son."

* * *

Draco had lost count of how many hours they had been inside of the wagon. His hands were tied behind his back and his mouth was gagged. Everyone around him was the same. His father had been placed on the other side of the wagon as far as away from him as possible.

The wagon finally came to a stop. The doors opened sending white bright light inside. Draco closed his eyes trying to get accustomed to the scorching light. When he was able to open his eyes his was met with the sight of a short ugly bald man. The man smiled showing with yellow crooked teeth. He stood in front of Lucius a bid smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A Malfoy?" The man chuckled as he edged closer to Lucius. Draco struggled to get up not wanting his father to get hurt. This brought him the attention of the short bald man. "What another one?" His booming laugh echoed through the walls. "Well, aren't you going to fetch a good price?" Those were the last words Draco heard as he passed out.

_I am sorry if any of these characters are OOC. Also sorry for any mistakes I might have made. Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter!_

_Also I'm very sorry because of it's shortness _

PotterAshfhord


	3. Chapter 3

_I am very sorry for not updating sooner but I've been very busy with exams and Christmas. I will be doing my best to update frequently. I also would love to thank anyone that has put my story under his or her alerts. _

_**Disclaimer**__: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of these characters. Except Rubin!_

_**Warning: **_This will probably contain some mature content in the future; so if you do not wish to read any mature content please leave. Will also contain abuse, slavery, spanking. Also will include boyXboy

_Slytherin Slaves _

_Chapter 1_

Harry James Potter sat on a red velvet armchair with little golden lions as legs. A book was placed on his lap as he drank a butterbeer. Harry was just turning a page when the doors of the library were pushed open. Harry turned his head to be faced with an angry bleeding dark haired man. Two other men stood behind him, a boy holding a washcloth obviously trying to clean the dark haired man and a light brown haired man who was rubbing his temples. Harry stood up quickly putting his butterbeer down on a table before hurrying to the dark haired man.

"Sirius," he said, "What happened?"

Sirius waved him off. "I'm fine, this isn't my blood," he said.

Harry frowned, "Well, whose is it then?"

"Some Slytherins," Remus said as he sat down on the armchair opposite Harry's.

"Slytherins?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Will someone tell me what the hell happened?" Harry shouted his anger breaking out.

Remus sighed before giving Harry a letter. Harry read it his frown increasing the more he read. He shook his head, "I still have no idea what's going on."

Sirius chuckled. "Well, since the law now says that we must have two slaves each, I have decided to get some more slaves. Slytherin slaves to be exact." Sirius said.

"Wait, why would you need to capture the slaves when you're not a slave trader?" Harry asked still confused.

"No I am not. But I am the General and I must ensure that everyone is safe."

Harry nodded his head finally understanding. But had a feeling that people's safety was not the only reason Sirius made this decision. After all Sirius has always hated Slytherins with a passion. Harry brow creased all of a sudden a thought appearing in his brain. "Wait," he said. Both Remus and Sirius turned their heads at him. While Rubin kept trying to clean the blood from his Master, who kept stopping him.

"What will the Ministry have to say about this?" Harry asked.

Sirius chuckled. "My dear godson," he said, "you still have so much to learn. The Ministry will not care about who we kill as long as any of our Gryffindors do not complain about getting new slaves. You know how much trouble the Ministry has had in the past due to Gryffindors complaining about slaves. They will just be glad not to deal with that trouble."

Harry nodded his head. Finally understanding where his godfather was coming from. Remus cleared his throat bringing Harry's attention towards him. "While I still remember, Harry. Tomorrow I will be going down to the slave traders to purchase a new slave for Sirius and I. I think it would be good for you to come with me."

Harry frowned not liking the idea of going to the slave traders. The traders there were disgusting and treated the slaves like animals. He hated the very idea of going down there. When he found out he wouldn't need to choose a slave due to the fact that his parent had already left him one he couldn't be gladder. A hand on his shoulder broke him out of his reverie as he looked into bright amber eyes. "I know you do not wish to go there, Harry. But this new law states that every noble lord needs to have two slaves. This includes you." Remus stated looking the young man in the eye.

"Or it will in two months," added Sirius with a smirk. Harry nodded not liking the idea what so ever. But he knew that once he turned 18 in two months he would become the Potter lord. He would be responsible for two people's lives. The slave his parents left him and the slave he would have to buy tomorrow. Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. "What time shall we be going?" he asked.

"After Breakfast," Remus answered.

* * *

Harry climbed out of the carriage resisting the urge to wrinkle his nose in disgust. Seats were spread out in front of a stage. On the stage stood a short fat man. Next to him was a small naked girl on her knees that people we currently bidding for. Harry and Remus made their way into the crowd before sitting down on a couple of seats.

Harry looked at the poor girl that was being auctioned at the moment. He pitied her but made no move to bid. Harry wanted a male slave. It was a couple of minutes before the girl was sold for 30 Galleons to a broad man. After that Harry started tuning out as slave after slave was brought. None of them interested him. Even though he did pity them.

At some point Remus straitened in his chair his eyes fixed on a tall dark-skinned boy with high-cheekbones and dark brown eyes. Harry glanced at his father-like figure. In an instance of looking into those amber eyes Harry knew that this slave would soon be his godfather's. Within moments the bidding started.

30…40…. 50... 60…. Galleons

"500 Galleons," Remus' voice cut through the crowd at his offer. No one made a move to bid. This was officially the highest someone had bid for a slave.

"Going once, twice and SOLD"

More slaves came after that. Hours passed and Harry still couldn't find any slave he liked. The auction would soon be coming to a close and Harry could only that these last would have a slave he liked. Remus sat beside him patiently, trusting him to choose one he liked.

All of a sudden the announcer's voice cut through the crowd. "Now to the last piece of today. We will be selling these two together. The bidding will start at 100 Galleons."

The crowd broke into noise. Harry frowned. What sort of slaves were these? Slaves were always bought at the minimum of 10 Galleons. The noise of the outraged crowd all of a sudden stopped bringing Harry's attention to the two slaves on the stage. One glance at them and Harry knew. These slaves were his.

* * *

Draco shifted beside his father. He was scared. Draco had only been awake for a few minutes before a woman had come to get him and his father 'prepared.' They'd been scrubbed until their skin was raw and had their hair cleaned and combed. And two hours later here there were. Ready to be sold.

The crowd had just broken into chaos, when the slave trader behind them shoved them onto the stage. Draco and his father walked the extra steps. When they reached their destination next to the announcer, Draco did his best to keep his Malfoy mask on. But he knew it was no use. His fear was too big. Draco held his breath as the bidding began.

100…. 200…. 300…. 400…500 Galleons

The price kept rising. Draco knew it was because of the rings he and his father wore. While the slave traders stripped them of their clothes, they left them with their rings. It wasn't long before the price had reached 5,000 Galleons. The announcer was just about to ask for 6,000 when a voice cut through the crowd.

"1 Million Galleons, and I will triple it if I need to, Lord McLaggen." Draco looked for the speaker and was met bright emerald green eyes. The owner of the eyes was a tall well-built boy with a tangled black mop for hair. Draco found himself staring at the boy before he was dragged away one of the slave traders. Realization hit Draco, he was a slave and his new owner by the looks of it was a Gryffindor Lord. A _hot _Gryffindor Lord.

* * *

Harry waited patiently next to Remus. Remus' slave, _Blaise_, stood next to Remus. Blaise 's right wrist was dark red due to the tattoo he had just received. It was a tattoo of the Black family crest. If a noble family brought a slave, the family's crest would be tattooed on the slave. Remus held his slave's hand inspecting the tattoo muttering under his breath.

"Lord Potter" Harry turned his head. In front of him stood his two new slaves. Both had been dressed and now bore a tattoo on their right wrist. "What are your names?" Harry asked. "Lucius," The older of the two answered. Harry looked at the younger one. As soon as Harry did he had to stop himself from growling. The boy was trying to stop tears from running down his face, which was twisted in pain. Harry soon found the source of the pain and grabbed the blonde's right hand. As soon as he did Lucius made a move to protect his son –Harry assumed- while the boy muttered, "Draco." Harry blocked Lucius, which was easy to do since the man did not seem to have any strength in him.

Harry grabbed Lucius' right hand bringing it next to Draco. He flipped their hand over showing their tattoos. Draco's was bloody with welts surrounding the tattoo while Lucius' was clean and polished. This caused Harry to frown.

"Remus," he called.

"Yes?"

"Come."

Remus walked over to Harry bringing his slave with him. "Is the tattoo meant to be like this?" Harry showed Remus Draco's wrist.

Remus frowned, "No. It shouldn't be like that at all." Remus looked at Draco. "Does it hurt?"

Draco nodded.

"Should we take him to Madam Promfrey?" Harry asked.

"Yes. We'll go there now."

Harry nodded before following Remus to their carriage.


End file.
